


Reality

by Cadoan



Series: Snapshots from our lives [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "I just want to remember what you look like when we're like this."





	

Noctis gave a whining sound when Prompto disentagled himself from tangle of limbs that was their poist-coital bliss.

"What are you...?"

Prompto walked over to the desk nearby and picked up his camera. He turned around and quickly walked back to the bed, the stone floor cold against the soles of his feet. He got back into the bed but didn't lie back down next to Noctis. Instead, he crossed his legs and sat in level with the prince's hips.

"Prompto?"

The flash of the camera lit up the half dark room, and Noctis was temporarily blinded. He pressed his eyes closed for a few seconds before he looked at Prompto again. The blond had lowered the camera into his lap, and he was looking down at it.

"What was that for?"

Prompto looked up at Noctis and smiled weakly.

"I just want to remember what you look like when we're like this." The blond shrugged dismissively and lightly shook his head. "You know, since you're getting married in a few weeks and all."

Noctis saw how brave Prompto tried to be, how he tried to smile through the pain. He was always all smiles and laughs, but he also was really bad at hiding his true feelings. Noctis propped himself up on one elbow and took the camera away with his free hand.

"Come here."

He put the camera down and reached out his hand towards Prompto, who took it and let himself be dragged down towards Noctis. Noctis pressed a long kiss to the other man's lips before speaking again.

"You know it's only a political thing."

"Yeah, but... you're still getting married."

Noctis gave a deep sigh and entwined their fingers.

"I know Prom, I know... We'll have to make the best of it."

Prompto squeezed Noctis' hand hard and buried his face into his chest.

They had no other choice.


End file.
